Concealing Sculpia
by XquisiteProdigy
Summary: DRABBLE: In a land where children are no longer conceived, there is Bella Marie. Chosen by the goddesses to bear the mark of the Sculpia, she signifies purity. Lord Edward must save humanity's only virgin. Can he fulfill his destiny or succumb to lust?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Drabble filled with dark themes, language, sexual acts, angst, & drama. Other than that, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter One:**

"_Run, child! Hide in the woodlands and let no man covet you!_"

Gasping for breath, Bella Marie Swan ascended through the dark forest with her mother's last request whispering in her head.

The thorns of a rose bush, grazed her leg, its prickling stems needling her alabaster skin.

Blistering winds gusted through her chestnut coloured tresses, whipping past her delicate face.

It was of no use.

She had been running for minutes, hours. Maybe days.

Possibly seconds.

With nothing left to give, the throbbing of her muscles provoked a spasming pain that refused her legs to continue any further.

"_Runnnnnn!_"

The scenes of destruction and villages collapsing filtered through her mind. Woods she once frolicked through as a child blurred through her vision.

A cacophony of emotions were streamed by the consequences of her innermost thoughts. Wishes.  
>Hopes. Dreams. Life.<p>

All dead.

All reflected in the dirt smudged across her cloaked face.

Giving up out of pure fatigue, she huffed against a tree, its sap bonding to her sunless kissed skin. In a single glimpse, her mouth swallowed its last spittle of saliva.

Deliverance was the devil's enemy.

But Bella Marie would see no leniency on her soul today.

With her heart pounding in her chest, she fell with a thud as leather bonds tethered around her wrists and ankles.

Her stubborn protests were soon covered with a woven bag over her head that ceased her shrill cries. Being lifted atop the broad shoulder of her capturer, she fell limp in defeat.

The hoard of men cheered in triumph.

"We've got her men! Throw her body onto the horse!" a deep voice yelled.

"Wait!" The vocalization of an authorative tone caused a yielding halt. His lips dripped with venomous malice. "Warriors, are we so ready to hand over the child? Shouldn't we celebrate our conquest after traveling nearly three hundred miles?"

"But Sir James, Lord Edward of Didyme-" someone disputed.

"Will what? Crush our bones with the force of his hand?" Sir James replied disdainfully. "Surely so. But he will never know, now will he men? Think about it. Look! Look at what she bears on her back!"

The tattered garment of Bella Marie's dress was pulled downward at the neckline to reveal the symbol of the Sculpia.

"The last virgin on earth, boys. I can smell the blood from her loins. Are you so ready to just hand her over to_ Lord Edward_?" he said sarcastically.

"Consider my proposal, faithful warriors. At twilight, we will journey back to the Providence of Didyme and tell our oh-so-great leader the girl was killed in battle..."

"But for now, we feast on our hunt like starving men to a boar. Set up shelter and bring me the bindings," Sir James commanded.

_With despair overtaking her strength, Bella Marie closed her eyes and prepared for her pending death._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Lord Edward of Didyme sat on his throne, awaiting in the dark night for word from his soldiers.

"Vladimir!" he called out to his servant.

The young lad rushed quickly to his royal's side. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Where are my men? They should have returned by now!" Lord Edward said impatiently.

"The providences are fielded with death. If lurking predators hadn't caught them by now, then surely the plague has. You sent them on a death mission, if I may be so honest," Vladimir replied with a bow.

"Predators? I rule every kingdom of this land! Afton, Corin, the Fortress of Hale...I should be called Lord of the World! There are no predators. We have slain every man with a five thousand mile-"

"I meant the Beasts of the Night," Vladimir corrected. "The animals. They ravage flesh with their bare teeth before their victim even has the chance to scream in terror."

"Oh. Well...yes. The Beasts." Lord Edward agreed. "Perhaps I should go find them. It shouldn't be taking them this long..."

"My Lord! You cannot go out like a commoner! You have killed many, but not all. It is not possible. And if anyone finds out you are seeking the Sculpia-"

"Hush!" Lord Edward berated angrily. "We will not speak of this out loud."

He pulled Vladimir so close, his servant smelled the wine upon his breath. "I dreamt of her in my visions, Vlad. I know she exists. The mark upon her back is a sign from the goddess Nuhuel. She has been piercing my every thought. Do you have any idea what will happen if our adversary from the North hears of this miracle? They will tear her apart by her bosom!"

With regal movement, Lord Edward pushed Vladimir to the side, and stood up. His green eyes pierced his surroundings, filled with lush tapestry and vibrant colors, all banned from the providences.

"Gather me my things, servant! We leave in five breaths of the hour."

Vladimir did as he was told, and with great regret. There was no such thing as the Sculpia. The great curse had spread throughout all the lands, making every female, even newborns and those to be birthed, barren and unable to bear fruit.

He had come to his senses, knowing he would never have children.

_He just wished his friend and master would do the same._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Bella Marie had endured much hardship in her eighteen years. The murder of her father and most recently, her mother, the War of the Era, the journey of living from village to village...

But this was not hardship. This was an old, evil tale of which her mother had warned her about, but protected her from. It was all due to the savage rape of Sasha, a goddess sent from the heavens in human form to reunite the dividing providences as one. Instead of completing her mission, a sadistic man had ravished her to the death because of her unearthly beauty. Angry at mankind, Sasha's goddess sisters, Sienna and Kebi, placed a curse over humanity.

They were no longer considered goddesses, but now Witches of Volturi.

This affliction had cost millions of women their lives, as men raped them all, bruised and beaten until they breathed no more in an attempt to find a fertile mate. It seemed as if the female race suffered more than the men.

So when Bella Marie's mother told her of the tales at the age of six, she didn't understand.

And she still doesn't.

Grabbing the root of a dwyer tree, Bella Marie thrust it into her mouth. Mother had once told her of its magical sedation effects. She hoped it was spoken in truth and that it would be enough to numb her of the upcoming violation.

She would not live to survive these men's defilement.

Lying naked and now strapped by each limb in between four trees, Bella Marie prayed to the goddesses for forgiveness. Whatever she had done, to deserve the Sculpia, she was sorry.

The one referred to as Sir James, bared his teeth in a monstrous grin as the others drank of the amber liquid which slurred their laughter.

"I presume you are ready for your flesh taking, are you not? You, my fair lady, are quite...tempting."

Bella Marie had stopped screaming hours ago, and wished the roots would desensitize her already.

Sir James leaned over her young, slender body and ran a finger across her cheek.

Without a further word, his clothing was off and he held his swollen muscle in his hand. Bella Marie turned her head in disgust to his obscene gesture.

"And now...the Witches of Volturi can take this, and shove it up their arse!"

Bella Marie squeezed her eyes shut, prepared for the invasion into her body.

Screams filled her surroundings, and when she looked about, men were dropping to their knees with bloodied chests.

Sir James' sneer transformed into a look of shock, and he gasped, falling directly on Bella Marie's side with an arrow in his back.

Silence bristled her being, and when Bella Marie glanced to witness the one who had saved her, she fell into a slumber.

_The dwyer roots were magical, after all._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Some of earthling's men considered her a goddess. Others, a seer of the night. But to most, she was a witch sent from the depths of hell to ban their very existence.

Alice of Denali was none of the above.

Her wings hid beneath an afgan, and overtop hung the weapons of her arrows and bow. Her pale skin almost seemed translucent in the night sky, and the amethyst color of her eyes were a mere diversion to her prey. Although an angel, Alice had no relucance to kill the wicked.

Thus, her reason for hunting in the Ecplise Forest.

Word had quickly spread of the girl-child who bled. It was unheard of in this unclean world, and Alice knew she must find her before the human men did.

She was almost too late.

Strapped in rope and unconcious, Alice untied the naked, sleeping human and carried her in her arms. She glanced around at the dozens of men who lay either dead or near death on the ground. She would not put them out of their misery for a quickened death.

They deserved every ill-fated breath.

With supernatural speed, Alice ran through the depths of the foliage, seeking temporary quarters until morn. Towering pines would have hid the small cottage, if it were not for her penetrable vision.

Showing no difficulty, she pushed open the threshold, making sure no person dwelled in this place. Assured that it was abandoned, she place the feeble body onto a soft bed. A kiss to her lips and the glowing of Alice's eyes were all that she needed. The girl-child was soon covered in a white robe. It had not escaped the attention of the angel the sacred mark of Sculpia. Pushing back her new garment, Alice humbly peeked.

If it were possible, she would have gasped.

The swirling symbol had four curves, designed into an orb. Alice dared to touch it, and when she did, it shimmered a frightening red.

Knowing she was safe for the moment, Alice shed her afgan and her great wings spread several feet around her.

Many could not be trusted, but there was one being who Alice knew who could help keep the girl-child alive.

Rosaliegh.

An angel-sister herself, Rosaliegh was strong, but wise.

Surely she would know why the goddesses would choose to save a single female from the curse.

She had to.

_Otherwise, this girl-child had no hope of surviving. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Rosaliegh pronounced (Rose-ah-lee)*same as before, just spelt uniquely**_

_**Sculpia pronounced (Skull-pea-yah)**_

_**Readers pronounced (you-guys-are-awesome!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

The loyal subject hoisted the heavy knapsacks and coverings on the Lord's white horse. Vladimir wiped the sweat from his brow, as a large sword was suddenly pressed against his jugular.

"Who goes there? Sneaking into the night like a common thief, are we?" The voice sneered behind him as Vladimir gasped for breath.

"Let him be, you fool!" Lord Edward announced as he walked down the cobblestone.

Knight Jasper lowered his weapon and apologized. "King Edward of Didyme, I am in deep sorrows for my actions. Forgive me, or my head will be yours."

"You knight!" Edward rebuked him. "You have the order of my word that I will someday do so, but for now, you can be of some use. And for the final time, I am Lord. Not King. Have I not fought battles by my warrior's side? Have I not controlled the lands? Have I not daggered the damned? 'Tis my command that 'King' is not a worthy title. Such is my wish to be Lord .It is of the highest regard. Unless you have a problem with my conditions, that is..."

"Nay, my Lord," he said, shaking his head.

"Good. Now go search for the stable master to mount a horse for you. And hurry. We haven't much time."

Knight Jasper runnest off, and Edward adjusted his armour and sword. He pitied such men, who cowered and obeyed his every command. An honorable man stands up for himself, even when his life is on the line. But the young knight could be trained. Or he would someday die for his compliance.

"My Lord," Vladimir interrupted his master's thoughts and shuddered; not due to the cooling temperature of the night air. "If what you say is truth, and we do find this child...what will be of her? What are your plans, if I may so inquire?"

"Vlad, my boy," Lord Edward chuckled indignantly. "I seek not the girl alone, but the Sculpia. She is the key."

"The key?" Vladimir whispered as Knight Jasper strode closer with his horse. "The key to what?"

"The key to my future, of course. To everyone's future. By morrow, I shall make her mine. Didyme will be the first providence in o'er eighteen years to bear a child. And my son shall claim his duty. E'ery god, goddess and man will yield to my seed."

"But Lord?"

Knight Jasper snuck up from behind, and spoke in a whispered voice, though there be no need.

"Yea, _young knight_?" Edward replied in an agitated voice. This conversation was not his for the partaking of a lad less than twenty-five years.

"What if..." Jasper's inner thoughts advised him to stop speaking. But as it was so, the words spewed out before his lips could be stopped.

"What if she naught want to be yours?"

Lord Edward never intented to be a tyrant leader, and it was too late to realize his error. The sharp strike of his hand could be heard about the manor.

_"Then may God have mercy on thou soul..."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Like a feeble child, the Great Lord Edward of Didyme, the Powerful One of All Providences, dropped to his knees.

Edward lifted off his helm and choked at the devastation around him.

Bludgeoned and murdered, his men lay dead on the ground. Arrows were stabbed into their bodies in a seemingly mocking pattern. Ropes were tied to trees in resemblance to a demonic ritual. The three men coughed as smoke billowed into the air from a fading fire.

The stench of death and blood infiltrated his nostrils, causing his evening's feast to be heaved onto the ground.

Curling up his fist in anger, Edward bellowed out to the empty forest. Jasper winced at his Lord's vengance.

"My Lord," Vladimir questioned slowly. "Who would do such a thing? And where is the marked girl you seek?"

"And more importantly," he continued. "I do not see his body..."

"I crave your pardon?" Lord Edward stood upright, wiping his mouth of the foul vomit. "Whose body?"

"If e'ery warrior is dead..."

_"Then where is Sir James?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Sorry I am late. I had papers due this week. But I heard your cries of "Nay" from Twilands, dear readers...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

Sir James panted and pressed his body against the tree. It was all for naught.

That damned child was fated to be his, and now...

He hadn't understood what had happened. One moment he was prepared to take his prey, and the next, he and his men were shot like swine.

He had crawled to the nearest isolated tree, with an arrow sparred into his back. Gritting his teeth, he pulled it out, savoring the burn from the pointed weapon.

_I shall search beyond the river and through the forests for whomever did this_, he thought, _and I shall make them beg for their life!_

Wrapping his wound with the linen from his hidden sack, he coughed and glanced outward at the vast terrain. Aside from the armor on his back, he had nothing. No food, no weapons, no means. He already knew none of his brothers had not survived. Even hidden amongst the bush, he could smell the smoke and ash.

He couldn't stay here for long. Barbaric nomads would trample these woods, eating his body bit by bit. Thats if the Beasts of the Night didn't find him first.

He longed to make a fire for warmth, but the pain seeping into back meant he wouldn't have the strength to even gather the kindling.

Instead, Sir James held the arrow in his hands, and closed his eyes, resting his head against the foilage under the darkened sky.

_One arrow_, he reasoned. _To plunge that of the girl, to kill whomever murdered his comrades, and lastly, for Lord Edward._

He would cut the throat of e'ery one, for he blamed them all for the position he was in.

The War of the Era might have been done, but the battle...

_'Tis not over_, Sir James brooded savagely. _'Tis not over by far._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Let's connect some characters, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>

"Fie!" Edward cursed, kicking the nearest helm at his feet.

Vladimir bristled upon hearing his master use such foul language. "Perchance it were scoundrels from the North, my Lord. E'ery Providence will know the crest of Didyme, for it lies on the armour and sleeves of their garments."

Lord Edward shook his head in disagreement. "Nay, dear servant. Do you see not the arrows? See the bone from which they are made? These are not steel nor rock. No warriors in the lands make bone arrows. From neither the North or the South, nor East or West. It were naught-"

A sound interrupted the Lord's speculations, the trees swishing above them. The three men cowered, taking refuge near dead bodies.

"What is it?" Jasper spoke aloud and Lord Edward bade his silence.

"Hush!" he whispered harshly. Again, leaves fell at their feet. Edward could not make out the shape, only colors of royal purple mixing with the green.

Reaching with swift motion, he pulled a throwing axe from the handle on his waist, and held it high above his head. Similar to a missile, the axe rotated through the air making contact with the target.

The animal cried out, screeching louder than any instrument he had ever heard.

"Look out!" Vladimir screamed, but it was too late.

The large bird swirled downward at rapid speeds, falling atop of Knight Jasper.

Lord Edward and Vladimir surged forward, longing to free their knight of the animal. Instead, Lord Edward gasped at the large amythest wings in horror.

"What have you done, Majesty?" Vladimir asked in shock, turning the injured winged creature over to give poor Jasper air.

Lord Edward's heart pounded deep within his chest, as he prayed to the goddesses for forgiveness. Perhaps they would hear his sorrow and grant him penance.

"'Tis not a bird," Lord Edward wept. The tormented image of the body would haunt him forever.

"What is it?" Jasper questioned, slowing coming to.

"Take your dagger, young knight, and bargain my soul..."

_"For I, Lord Edward of Didyme, have killed an angel." _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Do you miss Bella Marie yet? Me neither. Don't worry, she is safe. Let's dagger Edward instead...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine:<strong>

Obeying his command, Jasper pulled out his dagger to slay his Lord. Jasper suffered no qualm of guilt for doing as he was told.

"Stay!" Vladimir protested. "You ignorant knight. Have pity on him! Dost thou not see his anguish? Help me lift her instead!"

Edward was too weak in his distress to move a muscle. The other men lifted the angel and lied her on the ground carefully, her right wing struck with the axe. Vladimir slowly removed it, regretful of the feathers attached.

"My Lord! You missed! It is only her appendage you smited!"

Daring to glance, Edward peeked at the form. She was beyond what beauty could imagine. Her tresses were long, her skin pale radiating like the twinkling stars. It was during his awe and admiration that Jasper poked her with his finger.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she cried out, her left wing spreading out dramatically, rising several feet in the air. Her injured wing drew her back to the ground.

The Lord and his men scuttled back, fearful of the magnificent angel. Her loud pitches rang in their ears, echoing around them.

"Angel! Please, we mean you no harm!" Edward begged. "I thought you were an animal, or a beast come to eat of the corpses!"

Relucantly, the angel retracted her wings, wincing at the pain. It would heal on its own, with time.

"What is your name, angel?" Edward asked.

With her toe, she wrote into the soil large letters in cursive manuscript.

"A-L-I-C-E," he spelled out. "Alice, forgive me. It seems my words are not enough. I am Lord Edward of Didyme. This is Knight Jasper, and my servant, Vladimir. I presume you not speak of our tongue?"

Alice opened her mouth, and beyond her delicate mouth was darkness. The angel had no muscle in which to communicate.

"Well its a good thing her life was spared," Jasper said.

Alice tilted her head to the side, as if to ask _'why'_.

"Our journey can continue, Angel Alice. Now we can further seek the girl of the Sculpia!"

Before Lord Edward could wish he had flung the axe at the knight instead, Alice wailed again.

_The shrill awoke not only Bella Marie, but a certain warrior who grasped his arrow and stood gradually to his feet._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Welcome back, m'ladies. Come hither, and join me for Bella Marie's great awakening. Or as modern times like to say: **

**Some shit is about to go down….**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

Bella Marie awoke in a startled state, a piercing scream deafening her ears. She sat up straight, only the pain in her lower back worsened and she immediately dropped back onto a gritty, hardened cot. She tried not to panic at her unknown surroundings and her garment made of white fabric.

The birds' song outside of the small window heralded that daylight was upon her. She gathered her strength, and her wits, and carefully stood up.

"Hello?" she called out, before slamming her frail hand overtop of her mouth. The last she knew, she was about to be taken by a brute horde of men. It would be utterly imprudent to alert them of her consciousness.

Thankfully, the noise had stopped, and she ventured slowly about the interior of the cabin. There was nothing here, just a hearth where wood no longer burned. Shivering from the cold, her bare feet took careful steps throughout the home. She noticed an afghan, crossbow, and arrows lying on the ground. She thought nothing of it, for of course, this lair was abandoned.

Surely she had been saved. After no longer fearing any men where there, she breathed a sigh of relief.

_No need for panic_, she told herself. _Just thank the Goddesses for your blessing_. For whomever had rescued her, was surely an angel she was forever indebted to.

Her meager bag that her mother had left her was no more. She had no rations to eat upon, but Bella Marie was determined. She came from a humble background and had knowledge for survival skills.

_First a fire_, she thought logically. _Gather kindling for warmth._

Now set with a purpose, Bella Marie timidly opened the door and breathed in the dew from the morning air.

It was too late to realize the walls had shook violently to forewarn her of danger.

_Instead, the large beast with its horns charged Bella Marie to the ground, and prepared for its task of eating her alive. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

"Shhhh! Shhhh!" Lord Edward attempted to console the angel and when that ultimately did not work, slammed his hand over the empty hole that made so much noise.

"Fear not, Alice. We do not wish to harm her. We seek of the Sculpia on our journey to save the girl," Edward reasoned to explain.

"My Lord, did you not just say you wanted to marry and bed the girl?" Jasper said, shaking his head in confusion. For someone who ruled entire kingdoms, his memory was quite short.

This time, Vladimir did the honors and clouted Knight Jasper with the blunt of his hand.

Alice's eyes widened in fear upon hearing the news. These men were no different than the ones she had just murdered.

In fact….

She glanced at the wardrobe of the slain warriors and then at Knight Jasper's uniform. They bore the same colors of burgundy and gold, with a crest of two swords crossing on the sleeves.

She pointed at Jasper then at a body on the ground, and then at Jasper again.

Lord Edward noticed her accusing finger and then a thought struck him.

"YOU! An angel! You did this? You killed my warriors?" Lord Edward bellowed.

Alice floated a few feet upward, still too injured to take flight. She kept indicating to the men and making strange noises.

The mighty Lord did not understand her odd motions and shook his head. "I am not one to disobey the Goddesses, but for my men, I will fight in their name. You have defied the Great Lord of Didyme with your actions, and for that, you must die! Defend yourself angel, or claim your blood upon my sword."

Always one ready for a battle, Knight Jasper drew his dagger. 'Twas about time he saw some action.

True, it was a colorful angel with a broken wing, but when he told the tale, it would take on another form.

"_I bludgeoned five strong soldiers, and when the Lord was just mere breaths from his life, I saved him with my bare hands."_

_Yea, _Knight Jasper thought. _I will be a great legend indeed. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Vladimir pondered, for someone who had no education like his Lord or the knight, had greater sense than the both of them put together.

"Hush!" he ordered, and Lord Edward raised an eyebrow at his servants command. "Do you not see the angel flailing about, trying to communicate? Did you not hear her cries when you spoke of the girl who bleeds? Listen with your hearts, men, not with your ears!"

Vladimir, who had never bowed to anyone except his master, did so at this moment. "Angel Alice, you are a wise and beautiful creature. Never in my lifetime did I e'er expect to lie my sights on one of you. I truly wish to help you-"

A growl came from both the Lord and the knight, however, Vladimir continued. "Answer me this, Alice. Do you know of the child with the mark on her back?"

Alice still fluttered her grand wings and nodded.

"Have you seen her personally?"

Again, her head bobbed in a 'yea' motion.

"Did you put thy arrows in the chests of the Lord's warriors, Alice?"

Alice nodded, but her lips tightened and she pointed again, frowning at their bodies. She made gestures with her hands, squawking about.

"Did they attempt to harm you, Angel?"

On this question, Alice shook her head, but begged of the man to understand.

"Did they attempt to harm the child, Angel?"

Alice nodded excitingly, pointing to the area where ropes were tied to the trees. She floated downward to the ground, and lied between the trees, outstretched as if she were the child. She then rose up, pretending to carry her in her arms and pointed northward amongst the trees.

"She's alive? The girl is alive?" Lord Edward questioned. With a positive response from Alice, the Lord cheered.

"Take me to her Angel. Immediately."

Alice hesitated, mostly from what Jasper had spoken. It was now her duty to protect the earthling, and she could not so easily hand her over to the man, even if he was a Lord.

Yet, there was no time to explain her reservations because an earsplitting cry halted them all.

_The three men glanced at her, but for once, the sound was not that of her own. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

The noise shivered down Lord Edward's spine, weakening him in the knees. To the others, it was obviously a cry for help. To him, it felt as if his heart were being shredded, vessel by vessel.

It called to him, summoning a strength that he didn't even know he possessed. With daylight now on their side, Edward took off, running at full-force in the direction of the scream. He noticed not the whip lashings of the tree's branches, nor of the strap of his helm digging into his chin.

Suddenly, he was lifted from the ground, soaring into the sky. Somehow, Vlad and Jasper had pulled him onto Alice's back and they held on for dear life. He longed to shade his eyes from the blistering light of the sun, but he kept them open instead. From their height, Lord Edward surveyed the devastation beneath him.

Besides the vast greenery of the forest, all land was burned and destroyed. There were no homes, no villages, no children playing about in the fields. No men were labouring the soil, no women hauling water from wells.

Lord Edward's blood boiled with hatred. Some for himself, some for others. Was it not at his command that all Providences were killed? Surely so, but the War of the Era had left him no choice. He had to claim all the lands to keep the peace, but at what price?

Of course there was peace.

There were no people.

Caught up in the throes of warfare, he had ordered that the surrounding lands be slaughtered, but in the battle, so was his.

The war had been for naught. While he feasted daily on boar and fine cheeses, whomever was left in his Providence was most likely struggling for their lives.

And for what? Over territory? Over women?

His people did not care about those matters. It was he who did. And yet, _they _had paid the price.

The War of the Era had been a long time coming, since the Goddesses had forbidden any woman to bear a child. Somehow, kingdoms fought and good men were killed. It had caused rebellion amongst the nations, and anger towards the goddesses had turned to anger towards men.

And he, Lord Edward of Didyme, was just a pawn in the Goddesses game.

_No more! _He thought bitterly, as Alice swooped downward to a landing. _No more!_

In the depth of his heart, Lord Edward knew his fate.

He was never supposed to bed the girl who was marked. The War of the Era was provoked by the Goddesses to slay all who lived.

That included the Sculpia.

She was never meant to survive. They had marked her to make a point. That _they _controlled the earth. She represented everything men wanted and nothing they could have. Even if she lived, he doubted anyone would be able to touch her. The Goddesses were just that powerful.

Now Edward had to make a choice.

_Kill the girl. Or fulfill his destiny and save humanity's only hope. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bella Marie is earth's only virgin, but as Edward is slowly figuring out, she was meant to die that way. Even though she lived (she beat the odds), the Sculpia is a symbol that protects her. **

**It is a way to torment all men who live, waving poor Bella Marie in front of their faces like a juicy steak and never being able to eat! *insert crude snickers***

**However, this is Fanfiction and my damn story! Surely we will find a way around the Goddesses forbidden decree so that Bella Marie will live, and Lord Edward can stick his sword where it belongs. *nudges you for use of witty pun***

**Rated M for a reason my lads. Update more soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: FF has been a total fail this week, so please make sure you have read all previous chapters before continuing.**

**This message has been brought to you by XP Incorporated, who laughs at your reviews that I am seriously trying to kill Bella, one method at a time. 2 down, 37 more to go! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen:<strong>

Bella Marie screamed aloud, her lungs tightening with trepidation. In all of her years, she had heard rumours of the Beasts of the Night. They were large animals, with sharp teeth, and they growled like dogs.

None of these were true.

The animal pressing onto her chest was gigantic. Its teeth were like daggers, criss-crossing and overlapping each other, glowing a bright yellow. Its fur was matted from the morning dew, a colour of rustic ginger, and had spikes mounting from its neck. The tail split into two slicing weapons, long enough for Bella to hear the whipping sounds as it circled in anticipation. Each paw had seven claws, and a liquid was seeping from them, burning Bella Marie were she lay. But the eyes? They glimmered a bluish-green hue. Teal perhaps? Nay, teal was a shade of beauty. This creature was downright terrorizing.

If she ever lived, she would dream of its presence for the rest of her days.

But mostly, this Beast was thought to only come out at night. However, the sun arose in the distance, and here it was, attacking her right outside of her hiding place.

She let out another piercing sound, but it did her no good. It bared its teeth again, and she prayed it would take out her throat first, so she would die instantly and feel no pain.

Her body shook as she pressed her hands against The Beast's neck, attempting to delay her death.

But when Bella Marie heard a disturbing sound penetrate through the trees, she squeezed her eyes shut.

There were more. More Beasts. More teeth. More poisonous claws.

_Kill me now_, Bella Marie begged silently. She'd rather be killed by one, than have many tear her apart, limb by limb.

_Out of a myriad of ways Bella Marie had imagined her death, this by far, succeeded them all. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

_Women and children screamed in the distance, an agonizing burn that tortured Lord Edward's soul._

_His eyes moistened from the scalded water, reddening his blistering skin from the inside out._

_Even his head pounded eagerly, as if envious of the pain the rest of his body was able to spare._

He shook his head, and the air from the sky dizzied him, for it was all haunting memories which he wished would fade.

"Look, Lord! Look below!" Vladimir shouted against the wind, and Alice swooped beneath the gray clouds.

In a flash, Lord Edward's eyesight adjusted to see a vast creature in front of a cottage.

Alice landed, throwing them all onto the charred ground. The horrid scream wretched into his ears once more, deafening his drums for eternity.

Lord Edward was regaining his bearings as his other comrades withdrew their weapons. All he could see was a pair was of legs and a pool of darkened liquid beneath the Beast.

'_Tis true_, he thought sorrowfully. _It does exist. _

Every bone in his body froze him still, but the angel's wings fluttered around him, jarring his shoulder.

"'Round the Beast!" Knight Jasper ordered, commanding everyone to take their position.

Within seconds, Alice had disappeared. Where to, the Lord did not know. Vladimir drew his sword, Jasper, his infamous dagger, and Edward…

Well Edward clenched his jaw, marveling at the lack of fear from those around him.

Alice was bred for speed. Vladimir for endurance. Jasper for courage.

Edward? He was borne to destroy.

'_Twas a pity his skill only hurt those close to him. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, keep reading! I know you are oh-so-excited to have His Majesty save The Bleeding One.**

**And really, when has mankind ever been so excited to see a girl on her period? *Someone pass me the flucking Midol* **

**Tampax commercial in 5...4...3...2...**

"**CUT! We have leakage people!" **

**And somewhere in the background, Lord Edward cheers….**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Alice flew over the Beast and through the open door to retrieve her bow and arrows. It was not like her to be so inclined to forget her weaponry, but in her haste to find Rosaleigh, she had left her belongings behind.

And now it may cause the girl to be savagely eaten.

She recouped her hardware and soared back out into the daylight, where the three humans were yelling sporadically at each other.

_"The jugular first, men!"_

_"It's too large!"_

_"We'll never kill it in time!"_

Alice cried out, and began darting arrows as fast as she could. She could hear the faint wails of the child from below. The creature snapped back, obviously irritated his meal was being interrupted.

He pawed at the child, slashing her chest before attacking Alice in anger. She was launched to the ground, as Jasper daggered it persistently. It did no good against it's lethal spikes, and with a single swing, propelled the knight several feet.

Vladimir, not trained in combat, swung his sword missing the flesh completely. Alice spread her body over his, protecting him from the Beast's claws. It stabbed her skin, skewering her midsection.

It was strange, the way the poison could numb her in mere seconds.

_As she slowly became detached from this world, she hoped beyond hope that the mass of creatures running through the trees were a figure of her imagination._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Lord Edward clung to his strength as he watched everyone around him cling to their life. He could only get a glimpse of the small figure before the Beast turned his attention to him.

He grabbed his own sword, passed on from generation to generation through his bloodline.

Calling out a battle cry, he launched his attack against the snarling Beast. It fought desperately, attempting to bite upon his flesh.

The Greatest Warrior that Didyme had ever known, spun in a circle stabbing the animal several times. He struck the blade to its throat, causing the Beast's eyes to darken before disappearing into dust.

He rushed to a bleeding Alice, an apologetic look upon his face.

"_Help_," a small voice called out.

It was angelic, the sound.

But it was not from Alice.

It intermingled into his heart, filtering through his veins. The voice had a spell on him, hailing his legs to move.

But when he did, an instinct deep within him told him to turn around.

He wished he hadn't. He wish he could turn back the forces of time, to embrace the body whose voice symphonized in echoes.

_Instead, a cluster of creatures, so enormous they could resemble an illusion, charged simultaneously at the last man who was standing. _


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: JA Mash made me a bea-u-t-iful banner! (Thanks doll!) **

**Check it out on my blog: xquisiteprodigy . blogspot . com**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: <strong>

The mismatch in numbers did not allude the Lord, but his blade, now dripping with blood from the Beast, prepared for battle.

Edward drove his weapon into the hilt of one Beast's chest, while striking another with his shield. He used his body strength to knock another down, the sensation burning into his shoulder.

One claw managed to just barely swipe his leg, and he kicked the monster backwards, its body tumbling to the earth rapidly.

"_Come on, you wretched Beasts! Is that all you've got?" _he shouted in vengeance. He was weary of the nonsense, of the constant spurs that threatened to end his life.

Several Beasts growled in reply, viciously coming at him from all sides. One by one, he hit them with deadly blows, furiously assailing them in the chests, the jugular, the eyes. They diminished like fine powder, their fur and spikes disappearing into thin air.

With a formidable force, he slashed the last one in half, its blood splattering onto his armor.

Lord Edward mopped his sweaty brow, and darted to the side of the pale legs. He knew he ought to help Alice and his men, but for now the voice, though silent, still plead for his comfort.

In his kingdom, he always had the most beautiful women for his pleasure.

Voluptuous, always well groomed, they were far from innocent. Yet, he always found himself invading them like he invaded their homelands.

But she…

She was far from the beauty of those.

Filthy was her delicate face, soiled from the dirt of the earth. Her long, dark tresses were mangled with branches and foliage. Her long, white garment was tattered, and stained with blood that seeped from the Beast's scrape. Her feet were bare, worn at the pads from a long journey he wished to know more of.

Nay, she was not like the others. She was exquisite.

"Your name," he ordered. "Tell me your name, child."

"Bella…Marie," she gasped out, blindly reaching for his hand.

_Bella Marie. _

Lord Edward possessed all the jewels a man could e'er want.

He lived in the lap of luxury, every need provided at the snap of his fingers.

He owned golden coins that sparkled in the sun when he tossed them haphazardly into the river for amusement.

_But her brown eyes bore a twinkle he could never mirror._

_Even with a million stars at his disposal._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so they meet! But the voyage does not end here. Hell, someone's getting either laid or killed. **

**You hear that Vladimir? Your days are numbered…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Early update? Why yes, yes it is! Enjoy oh faithful, readers! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen:<strong>

Bella Marie had felt pain before.

Emotional, yea. It was a burden she carried from the death of her family. But physical? Nay. Not like this. The ache thickened through her breasts, centering in the most of sensitive areas.

She moaned, feeling the coldness of golden armor against her skin.

"'Tis alright, Bella Marie. I am here."

The voice was kind and humble, but even in her state of dizziness, Bella Marie could not be ignorant of the authority that acknowledged her compliance.

"I?" she repeated, turning her head to gauge the man's proximity.

Her eyes fluttered, discerning the shapes and forms that held her.

A gasp escaped her throat, unwilling to be hid at her astonishment of masculine beauty. His face carved out strong lines, a manly jaw, full brows. His hair, long and to the shoulders as most men of her day, was the tint of bronze. It framed eyes the colour of summer foliage. Green? Olive? Jade?

Aye, his eyes were jade. Just like the fabric her mother was once given and made a garment from. It was striking.

He was striking.

"Shhhh, fear not, Bella Marie. I am Lord Edward of Didyme. You must be terribly frightened, but the Beasts of the Night are gone. They were no match for my mighty sword."

His words radiated a hint of arrogance, but Bella Marie supposed he was entitled to it. Had it naught been for him, then she would have been dead.

None of that mattered, however. Because once his name was heard through her ears, it warmed her body to a heat she had never known.

"_My Lord_," she whispered.

Perhaps it were her condition, or the sound of the howling winds. Perhaps the Beasts had injured her ears and now she were hearing things that didn't exist.

Because, if anyone were to ask her, she would deny it through and through.

But for now, she would only admit it to herself.

_As those words left her lips, she could have sworn she heard Lord Edward groan beneath her. _

* * *

><p>"<strong>Dammit! CUT! Edward, there is NO whacking off on set! Take a break, everyone…"<strong>

**And sometime later, Jasper wonders what the hell the milky white substance is that lingers on his back. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

Lord Edward gently lifted Bella Marie in his arms, awakening a wounded Vladimir and Jasper with the nudging of his foot. They arose, and out of character, Jasper rushed to Alice's side.

"Angel Alice?" His fingers trembled at the crimson blood that coated the tips of his fingers.

Bella Marie could do nothing but stare. An angel? A real live angel? But after all that had happened, nothing could surprise her furthermore. Grief settled over her as she felt a mystifying connection to the beautiful creature she did not even know.

"The venom," Vladimir answered all of their unasked questions. "The Beast of the Knight have lethal amounts of poison. She was clawed deeply, at my fault no less."

"What shall we do?" Jasper inquired fearfully. He could not stand by idly and watch her die.

"Nothing. Do you see her wing? It healed. Perhaps her blood will too. We can do nothing but wait." Vladimir reached forward to pick her up, though he was still weakened by the blow.

"No!" Jasper shouted. "I will carry her."

Vladimir was taken aback by his reaction, but allowed the knight to hoist the angel into his grasp.

"What now?" Vlad asked his Lord. "Do we wait for nightfall?"

"Nay," Edward shook his head. "We get our horses and journey back to Didyme. It is much too dangerous here. And hopefully we find him."

"Him?" Jasper questioned.

"Sir James," Lord Edward answered. "He may be injured. A great leader does not leave his men behind."

_At a response no one anticipated, Bella Marie wept sorrowfully in her enemy's arms. _

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Bella, get a grip. Its not as if Sir James stripped you naked, tied you up, and…<strong>

**Never mind. **

**Carry on…. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One:**

How could she have been so blind? The truth couldn't have shone brighter if the sun itself had exuded it from its rays.

Their weapons that hung from their armor. The crest on the Lord's shield. The bloodied garments.

Somehow she had been saved-_by whom she still did not know_- and yet she found herself once again in the enemy's grasp.

Vladimir saw the horror on the young girl's face. The frightened dance of her pupils. "My Lord, the angel showed us their wickedness. _Your_ men tied her to those trees like a savage animal. Alice saved her. And now you wish to seek him out? The Beasts of the Night were _creatures_, but your warriors were _monsters_. You proclaim to be a great king, a mighty Lord, then follow your heart. We have not come all this way to fight for evil, only to rescue the wicked…."

Vladimir angrily stepped closer to Lord Edward, just a breath away from becoming the next victim to expire in the dungeon for those who disobeyed the leader's commandments.

"He is a barbarian, Master. Are ye also? Will you too, brutally massacre this child? If you find him, that's what will happen…"

"And her blood will be on _your_ hands. I will not be a part of this tragedy. Enough lives have been lost already. If you choose compassion, to follow the visions you so readily dreamed of, your heart will show redemption through the child's mark. If you choose what is right, you will leave that bastard to die in the woods."

Vladimir picked up his helm from the ground and turned on his heel, to look back at Lord Edward once more.

"But if you do not, Lord Edward of Didyme…"

"_Then I pray that the blood from her loins, weeps revenge on the blood from your soul."_

* * *

><p><strong>Damn. <strong>

**Jasper snickers, Bella says, 'Oh snap', and Alice wakes up momentarily to say 'Ooooh, You just got burned.'**

**Fa shizzle, my Lord-dizzle.**

**Fa. Shizzle. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

Lord Edward humbled at the words of his comrade. Vlad had rekindled regretful emotions within him, his ears now poisoned at the effects he had caused.

He held tightly onto a trembling Bella Marie, and stepped forward to halt Vladimir in his tracks. "My friend, forgive me. I want not to be reminiscent of Sir James. He defied me, and the Providence of Didyme alike. I have been misguided by the hopes he would be not like the others, but it seems by the tears that leave this child, I am wrong. Please…take my intentions, and believe them to be nothing more than the truth."

Vladimir turned around, and looked into the mourning eyes of Lord Edward. He saw the battle stir in the man before him, his fate juggling a life he knew nothing outside of. He was borne a king, and the blaze of war had set an inferno no water could extinguish.

"Aye, Lord. I believe."

Jasper struggled to hold onto the body of Alice, her wings slightly moving against his chest.

"We waste daylight by bickering," the knight observed. The sky suddenly became treacherous, the snow falling like stinging blades around them.

Edward noted the thin fabric of the robe around Bella Marie and held her closer. The windy weather would not hesitate to hurl its intensity and dye her cheeks and feet with shades of blue.

Her voice was so quiet, it was barely heard beyond Edward's ears.

"Can we stay? One day?" a tired, aching Bella Marie begged.

He almost resigned, longing for the warmth of the cabin. Instead the ferocity of the winds frigidly reminded him of their surroundings.

"I am sorry, Bella Marie. We must return to Didyme. The Eclipse Forests are not safe. And I intend to protect you," he promised.

_With my life_, he thought silently.

And so, with the men carrying nothing more than the frail women in their arms, and weapons on their backs, trudged back to the site where they found dead warriors coated in snow on the ground.

Their horses, and the dead warrior's mares as well, were half-eaten, their remains soaking into the ground intermixing with human blood.

_Bella Marie's sack, filled with food, and only the Lord's horse, however, were now gone. _

* * *

><p><strong>You all shout angrily, "Really, XP, really?"<strong>

**I grin with delight, as Jasper stupidly yells: "The butler did it!"**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

Sir James feet crunched in the deepening snow.

Hunching over, he retrieved a bag filled with bread and moldy cheese.

Fruit spotted with rotten blemishes.

But provisions, nonetheless.

He stumbled forward, doubting his eyes.

They nearly sobbed with joy.

While his men's horses were devoured to just scraps of internal organs, one stallion still breathed.

He was black as the night, stalwart and neighing behind a tree.

Only his bands shimmered with gold.

He would know this horse anywhere.

Sir James cackled wickedly, gathering the sack and hopped onto the animal's back, wincing at the pain the arrow had left.

The gusty winds whipped his face, his fingers held little sensation from the cold.

But his heart, yea, his heart was heated with intent that no blizzard could freeze.

Sir James traveled not to Didyme, but North.

To the Providence of Emperor Alistair, whom he was sure, would compensate him with an endless quantity of gems.

As would the kings of the East, West, and South.

Sir James would alert e'ery kingdom in all the lands that the Sculpia existed, and he would profit greedily with the finest rewards they would bequest upon him.

He needed not to murder the child, or have revenge for Lord Edward. Nor for whomever had shot an arrow into his chest.

Nay, for when warriors found the girl who bore the Sculpia, his score would be settled. In a battle to plant their seed, they would slaughter one and all, which included his enemies.

_The War of the Era? _Sir James reflected with a hearty laugh.

It was mere child's play.

_Welcome to The Demise of Humanity. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ever get the feeling Bella's vagina is in danger?<strong>

**She fondles the tampon in her hand, turning it over and over in confusion.**

**Meanwhile, Lord Edward rocks in a corner, weeping, "My precioussssssss!"**

* * *

><p><strong>New Story Up: The Hungry Games! Really Short. Horribly Mine. Check it Out! :)<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Apologies to readers, I have been in the hospital all week with an ill family member. Sorry for the lack of updates. **

**Do you guys read this story in a medieval voice? I do, as I write it. But then again, I have issues…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Four:<strong>

'Twas nightfall before the journey to Didyme ended with the women and Jasper sleeping. Alice had awakened earlier, but was still much too weak to travel on her own two feet.

Jasper was weary from the journey, and Bella Marie lay her head down, cuddled near the bonfire they had produced.

All were full from the boar Knight Jasper had killed, but the blistering snowfall had taken the strength out of everyone.

Only Edward and Vladimir sat shivering by the flames, the full moon glowering above them.

"Your Majesty," Vlad whispered in the night. "What ails you, Sir?"

Edward shook his head, silent for a moment. "I have premonitions, dear friend. They are blurry, but they leave me with a tremble that I can not ignore."

"You see your future?" Vlad questioned in confusion.

"Not quite. I see things I ought not see…"

"Like a seer?" Vlad gasped. "Lord! They will hang you for such talk! You will be likened to a witch, burned at the stake!"

"You don't think I know that already? I saw the Sculpia before anyone else. And now…"

"Now? Now what? Do you envision her freedom? Do you predict the change she will make in the world?"

Edward's facial expression shadowed in the flames, wistful and grim.

"No, Vlad. That would be a burden lifted from my shoulders."

He closed his eyes, and whispered so softly, he wasn't sure if his servant even heard him. The voice was not his own, held captive by a deeper power.

"_I see the legions…._

_Blackened in the night._

_Imprisoned by the Devil's sulfur, _

_Blood drippeth in their sight._

_They take her by her limbs, _

_Burn her eyes with coals._

_Shatter her bones by the hour,_

_Until her breath is no more."_

Vladimir shuddered, held immobile by the Edward's prophesy.

"Lord, how do you know? How do you know this to be true? Perhaps your dreams have turned into nightmares," he tried to comfort him.

"I wish, comrade. On all the sun's light I wish it were naught real, but I know in my heart of hearts."

"How? Lord, tell me how you know!" Vladimir begged.

Lord Edward needed not to say a single word. Instead he pointed.

And of the back of the girl, the Sculpia symbol glimmered the colour of fire.

_The colour of death._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella: Ahhhhhh! *screams and runs around in circles* I'm going to die, I'm going to die!<strong>

**Edward: Now, now… *pats her on the back* It will be okay.**

**Bella: It will? You mean, I won't die after all?**

**Edward: *laughs* No, of course not. They will hang you by your titties! I just meant that at least I get to fuck dat ass first! **

**Bella: O_O**

**Edward: *dances around making crude gestures with his sword, galloping like a horse* **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

It took several days' journey before the group reached the Lord's castle. His royal subjects, worried about where he had been, rushed out to meet him.

The evening guards shooed them in, and the other servants made sure they rested in the main room.

"Esme! See to it that the women get cleaned and dressed." Edward ordered.

Bella Marie had never seen such luxury in her life. The air with thick with the fragrance of blossoms, though it be cold outside. She and Alice were led to their quarters, a room centered with a plush bed and satin window treatments. The stone floor felt frigid beneath her feet. Even the door she entered was ornately carved with Didyme's crest.

Esme, an older plump woman with a large mole upon her chin, assisted the ladies with their wounds. They were bandaged, and their bodies cleansed with soap that smelt of lilacs. Esme didn't even blink an eye at Alice's wings.

Bella Marie was shocked at the woman's helpfulness. There must be some reason she was so accommodating.

"Are you forced to be here? Are you a slave to the King?"

Esme laughed, shaking her head. "He better not hear you say king, child. He hates that title. But no, I am no slave."

"Are you paid 'round the year, then?" Bella Marie asked confused. "Have you no where else to go?"

"Such questions, dear!" Esme tsk-ed with her tongue. She brushed Bella Marie's long, dark hair down her back. "I am family. I assist Edward because I want to."

"You are his mother _and _his servant?" she inquired in shock.

"No. I am Edward's aunt. His father's sister. King Carlisle and Queen Elizabeth died long ago from the plague. Lord Edward has been a leader since he was three years old. You not know what happens in your own providence?"

Shaking her head, Bella Marie had a look of despair on her face. "My mother hid me."

Esme didn't require any further explanations. She had seen the odd crest on the girl's back. She knew she must have been special, the way Edward demand they take care of her.

"Well, as beautiful as you are, child, I would hide you too."

Bella Marie's eyes watered at the motherly tenderness Esme showed. She gave her a hug that lasted much too long, and they parted so Bella Marie could get decent. She was clothed in a beautiful gown, its silk as lovely as the fabric around her.

"Come m'ladies. Supper shall be ready soon. I will fix a calming brew for you to drink." She left swiftly, and Bella Marie grasped Alice's hand, becoming quite fond of the angel whom had rescued her.

'_Twas a shame she could not speak, _Bella Marie thought_, for she were sure that if she could, they would have much to talk about._

* * *

><p><strong>No Bella, that is not a flood gate you want to open…<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

Bella Marie and Alice walked to the dining room that was adjacent to a balcony. It was quite magnificent, and the view of the courtyard was seen below.

She was surprised that after the formal meal was made, every soul in the manor sat the table.

Vladimir made the introductions. "Lady Bella Marie, Angel Alice, this is Priest Emmett. He lives here and oversees the prayers of the castle. Our stable master is Stephan. You have already met, Esme. This is our head cook, Jessica, and her help maids, Maggie and Kate. Besides myself, Sir Liam helps Lord Edward as well."

Attempting to not seem overwhelmed, she gave a gracious curtsy to each of them.

Vladimir and the rest of the servants chuckled. He whispered in her ear. "You don't bow to the help, child."

"Are you not all years above my own?" Bella questioned, confused. "Do you not deserve respect for your wisdom? Have you any value to the King…I meant, Lord? Then aye, I bow to you because you are important. The Lord would naught be Lord if he had no servants."

Bella's astuteness stunned everyone at the table. Priest Emmett laughed heartedly, followed by everyone else. Only Lord Edward scowled at her words.

"Sit _down, _Bella Marie," he growled.

With a 'hmph,' Bella Marie took her seat and sat comfortably to a meal of wild turkey. They ravished on the banquet, e'ery delicacy and wine bestowed upon her. When she was full, she leaned back in her chair and gave a polite 'thank you' to Jessica.

The day had taken a toil on her, and she glanced to Esme. "Can you take me to my resting quarters? It seems I have forgotten where it is, with this castle being so great in size."

Esme shifted unnervingly, but Lord Edward spoke up first.

"Why, you are my guest. You will sleep with me, of course."

_And this time, no one was amused as Bella Marie stormed away in tears. _

* * *

><p><strong>Edward: Really, are you that shocked? What part of 'fuck dat ass' did you not get?<strong>

**Jasper: *whispers* I think it 'twas the ass part, my Lord.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

Bella Marie heard the heavy footsteps before she saw them. Seated on the floor in a long corridor, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall.

"Leave me be," she spat angrily.

"You do not order me, child! I am Lord Edward of -"

"I know, I know. I heard you the first time. You think your crown can own my body? Do I not have enough men after me? You are no different, _Lord Edward of Didyme_," she replied sarcastically.

"Your eyes see, but you are blind, Bella Marie. I intend to keep you in my chambers so that you are safe. I have faithful servants, who I deem to be loyal. But I thought that of Sir James too. I do not scheme for your loins. If I wanted them, then they would be mine."

_Arrogant ass!_

"My safety? Don't I need protection from you also? I am beyond grateful, for you saved my life from both the Beasts of the Night and from the wintry cold. But you have put me in a most difficult situation."

Edward huffed and did something no Lord would ever do. He leaned down, and lifted Bella Marie's chin, his green eyes piercing her own. "You may leave any anytime. You are not my prisoner. I feed and clothe you, give you shelter. And yet you remain stubborn. Where is that feeble girl I found in the woods?"

"She is long gone," Bella Marie answered wistfully. "Her parents are dead and she fends for her life. She cannot trust the likes of an egotistical Lord. She is worth nothing but the legs she stands upon."

"Then perhaps she does naught know her value. We are more alike than you think, child."

Bella Marie laughed with no amusement in her eyes. "Alike! We are not the same, Lord."

"You feel imprisoned? These servants are my shackles, this castle is my lair. I cannot leave these grounds without informing someone of my whereabouts. I am confined like an animal. The blades of grass have more freedom than I do."

Feeling pity, Bella Marie placed her hand on his cheek. "Then for you, I am sorry. But you do know those iron gates can be climbed?"

Lord Edward smiled. "I tried. Esme dragged me back by the hair on my scalp."

Bella Marie giggled as Lord Edward took her hand.

"Come. I think you will find my chambers…most accommodating."

_And downstairs, past the winding staircases and through the stone walls, every man and woman heard their majesty's door slam shut. _

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett: *mutters* At least someone is getting some…<strong>

**Jasper: *pats him on back* There, there. We haven't introduced Rosaliegh yet. There's still hope.**

**Emmett: I'm a priest. She's an angel. Really, Jasper? I'd be crossing some sort of moral line.**

**Jasper: *shrugs* Perhaps her wings could tickle your fancy? **

**Emmett: -_-**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight:**

Lord Edward allowed Bella Marie the opportunity to gaze at his room in awe. It boasted a powerful fire, which heated the room most contentedly. The colours around her were like blue sapphires. It was all marvelous, grand from the floor to the ceiling.

"Turn around," Edward commanded, and as she shook from nerves, she did as she was told. Edward loosened the bodice from her dress, letting it fall at her feet. Only a sheer sheath remained. He pulled the braid from her tresses, letting it cascade around her shoulders.

"Don't be so stiff, child," he chided, annoyed at her timid behavior. He fixed a glass of warm cider, handing it to her as she warmed her hands above the flames.

Lord Edward challenged himself to remain in control, but in truth, he hadn't felt the curves and contours of a woman in many moons.

Bella Marie took a sip from the goblet, trembling at the sight of the grandeur bed.

There was no one to guard her now, but she figured she ought to get it done and over with.

She set the cup aside, and climbed into the large bed, spreading her legs wide. "Take me now, Lord Edward."

Edward stifled a laugh. "What are you doing?"

"I am yours for the taking. Just…make it quick. That's all I ask," she said with confidence, but was trembling inside.

Edward climbed in beside her. "Bella Marie, you know not what you ask. If you were ever mine, it would most certainly not be quick."

"You see, I would run my fingers through your hair."

"Touch your breasts with the pad of my thumbs."

"Run my tongue along your body so that you would be certain the flames within were naught from the fire."

"I would feel your heart beating against my chest, counting each breath as I bought you pleasure you have never known."

Bella Marie swallowed, and felt a dampness in the most inappropriate of areas. "Yea?" she whispered.

"Aye, sweet Bella Marie. Now sleep. Morn will be here soon."

Lord Edward arose and poured water to cease the hearth, before heaving himself into the large bed.

_He tried so desperately to stay as far away from the girl beside him, that he slept quickly and never heard the moans from her fingers tenderly touching the apex between her legs. _

* * *

><p><strong>XP: Damn Bella, 18 years? It took you 18 years to masturbate? Why when I was just a pre-teen…<strong>

**Readers: Eww, XP. That's disgusting. Please, spare us. **

**XP: *looks around innocently* What? What did I do?**

**Readers: *points to wet fingers* That, XP. That. **

**XP: *snickers* You should see my undercarriage…**


End file.
